Lessons in Love-making
by QueenWidow
Summary: Kirai has hated Itachi fir the longest time but he wants to make up for what he did to the Kaguya years ago. So Itachi gives her a lesson in love making. (Rated M for language and sexual content. )


Kirai Kaguya wasn't always the best company to be around. Sure, she was the last of the mighty Kaguya clan but her presence made everything shift. The white haired woman was quiet and smart and her kekkei genkai was just was the Akatsuki needed in their ranks.

Itachi Uchiha had found himself attracted to the Kaguya woman once again. He had loved her since they were children and when he had to leave after he slaughtered his entire clan besides his little siblings, that was what broke his heart the most. Leaving Kirai was the biggest mistake that Itachi could even make.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"How come you don't tell her, you idiot?" Deidara said, taking a piece of fruit off of Itachi's plate and bit into it, the juices spraying against his chapped lips. "I bet she would still feel the same about you, hun. "

"It's not that simple. Kirai wants to cut out my insides and use them as her garter basically. I didn't tell her what was happening, where I was going and told her it was over-"

"And that was your mistake. No wonder every time she passes you, she has a kunai in her hand or looks like she's trying to kill you. Tsk tsk, Itachi," the blonde simply said, brushing a strand of golden hair out of his face, receiving a glare from the Sharingan bearer. "Look, not my monkey, not my circus," he added, getting up.

Sighing, Itachi picked up the orange slice that Deidara didn't manage to steal and bit into it. He closed his eyes and ate it more slower as a chill ran down his spine. "Well, speak of the devil-"

"Shut your damn mouth," Kirai hissed, stepping into the room and picked up an apple. She glared at both Itachi and Deidara before sinking her teeth into the flesh of the red fruit.

"Well, I'm leaving, take care you two," Deidara announced, pushing in his stool with a flourish. "See you too later and don't kill each other, " he added with a wink before walking out the room.

Kirai blinked and continued to eat her apple. Her pearly white teeth pierced the flesh, small splashes of its juices flowing into her mouth. The Kaguya woman sighed deeply as she felt a cold hand wrap around her wrist.

She looked up into a pair of ebony orbs. "Uchiha, I demand that you release my wrist," Kirai hissed, baring her teeth at the taller male. She let out a low growl, her teal eyes piercing his black ones.

Itachi leaned closer to her face, his fruited breathe on her rose pink lips. The other pale hand cupped the Kaguya's chin, getting closer to her lips. "No… I can't," he said in a seductive voice.

Kirai blushed a dark red, her eyes half lidded as she felt him get closer to her hips. Itachi was almost going to kiss her lips. Slowly envelope his lips onto her plump ones. So close yet so far.

 _SLAP!_

A red hand print was imprinted onto Itachi's skin as he looked at Kirai with wide eyes.

"Y-You… Must be out of your fucking mind if I'm gonna let you just kiss me like that!" Kirai snapped at him, balling her hands into tight fists. She snatched her hand away from Itachi and got up, shooting daggers at the Uchiha. "They say love is a game. You played it Itachi and lost miserably. There is no simple redo or start over. You should have played with more strategy. "

Itachi went to reach out for her but Kirai simply snorted, getting up with the apple still in her hands. "K-Kirai please… Let me explain-"

"Explain that you just left me without a real explanation!? That it wasn't enough just to toy with my heart and brain!? I don't wanna hear it!" She yelled, storming past him and ran to her room with a dark red face.

The Uchiha just stood there, holding his swollen cheek in his hand, blinking a few times before sighing deeply. Looks like he would have to work harder for her heart back it seemed.

"Damn," Deidara said, poking his head back in the room. "It seems like Kirai is super pissed at you. Work harder," he chuckled, going before Itachi could think of someway to hurt his comrade.

But Itachi didn't blame Kirai for hating him and wanting to gut him like a fish. The Sharingan holder left her and just broke it off. It was cruel but it was the only way possible so she wouldn't follow him.

Now he was paying the price for it.

A voice clearing their throat interrupted Itachi from his thoughts as his eyes shifted on the shark-like creature in the room. "What is it that you need Kisame?" The Uchiha male asked with irritation hidden in his voice.

"What the hell was the yelling about? There was lots of it; did you and Kirai get into again?" Kisame asked, reaching into the bowl of fruit for the peach that sat by it's lonesome.

Itachi nodded his head, rubbing his swollen cheek with the one hand. "I fucked up big time. She wants to kill me, Kisame," he sighed, sitting back down on the stool. Running a hand through his ebony hair, the Sharingan blarer looked up at his partner for guidance. "Kisame, I need your help. What do I do?"

This amused Kisame. At the moment, Kisame was dying to get Itachi back for making him look like a fool on their last mission. He could mess with both Itachi and Kirai and get the Kaguya to gut him like a fish. This would be fun.

"You need my help, huh? Alright, Kaguya is probably in the bath at the moment. What you do is go in there and tell her that you're not leaving until she opens up. It should be easy as one-two-three," the shark said with a toothy grin.

Taking this to heart, Itachi got up and went to the large room that was their bathroom. He sucked in a deep breath ad walked in to find a nude Kaguya.

Kirai turned around and blushed darkly, picking up her Akatsuki robe and covered herself up with it. "W-What the hell are you doing in here!? Get out, b-baka!" she yelled, taking the bone out of her arm and chucked it at Itachi who barely dodged it.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you won't open up to me," he coolly said, crossing his toned arms over his muscular chest. Sitting down at the edge of the tub, Itachi closed his eyes, waiting for her response.

Kirai growled, keeping the red-and-black robe against her pale skin. Her face heated up with embarrassment, turning her back to the Uchiha. "Fine, stay there if you want! I don't have give you an answer for anything! You can burn in hell for all I care-"

The Uchiha snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Kirai blushed even harder as her hands were pinned above her head. Itachi inhaled her scent and smiled at her, burying his face in her neck.

"You still smell like peaches and roses," he purred, licking her neck. The hot muscle went up and down, tasting Kirai's uniqueness and flavor. The Uchiha's pearly white teeth pierced her flesh, drawing blood and a moan from her throat.

Kirai hung her head in shame, moaning quietly as her face bloomed with embarrassment. Her knees knocked together, feeling an unbearable heat emitting from her dripping sex. Why did her body still long for that bastard Uchiha?

The Kaguya then gasped loudly, feeling the robe peeled away from her now nude form. Itachi chuckled into her neck, using his free hand to play with Kirai's throbbing clit. His cold fingers teased the nub that pulsed violently.

"N-No U-Uchiha!" Kirai gasped, her face red from embarrassment and want. She writhed in pleasure but it was useless to pull away because Itachi had her pressed against his body. She felt her sex drip with need and desire. It felt too good to be turn.

Moving his lips to her ear, Itachi bit, licked and sucked on her sensitive ears, drawing out more moans and whimpers of pleasure. The older Uchiha male felt her arousal growing hotter and hotter, soaking the front of his own robe. "Aren't you a naughty girl?" Uchiha teased, pushing a finger into her slick folds and pinned her to the wall with her backside facing him.

Kaguya gasped sharply, her teal eyes widening as small tears formed in the corners. A small cry ripped out of her throat, enduring the sharp pain in her sex. When the pain subsided, pleasure overwhelmed Kirai. She moaned with pleasure, parting her legs a bit more for Itachi.

"M-More I-I-Itachi! Please!" she begged, looking behind her at the male's lust-glazed eyes, feeling a knot form in her stomach. Something about that look made Kirai want him even more so.

Itachi wasted no time and picked Kirai up, taking her to the closest bedroom which so happened to be his. The Akatsuki Uchiha threw the last Kaguya on the bed, crawling in between her legs and licked her folds, lapping up her syrups. The noises rang in Itachi's ears; the wet noises of her sex; her irresistible cries echoed into his ear drums.

Having enough of this, Itachi flipped Kirai onto her hands and knees, squeezing her soft globes in his hand. He smacked her rear once and kissed the spot where it was red. "You… You're all mine Ki-chan. I love you so much. I didn't want to leave nor let you get hurt," he growled into her ear before licking around the outer shell.

Kira could only moan as she was incoherent with need and lust, feeling Itachi move away from her ears and back to her sex, trailing his hot tongue in between her dripping sex. "I-Itachi! G-G-Gods m-more please," the teal eyed woman panted, gripping the bedsheets tightly. She buried her face in the pillow below her, screaming the Uchiha's name at the top of her lungs.

Itachi growled and ripped the pillow from under her face. "Don't you dare muffle your screams. I want to hear you beg for me, my love. I want you utterly incoherent with need and want. I'm going to drink in all of your moans and enjoy making sweet love to your body," he purred, his lower dropping a few octaves. The Uchiha parted her legs again and sucked on her dripping sex, lapping up her overflowing juices.

"O-Oh g-gods! I-I-I-Itachi!" Kirai cried, gripping the bedsheets tighter until her knuckles were a ghost white. Tears streamed down her pale face from the bliss and the sudden feeling in her stomach. It was growing bigger and bigger by the moment. "Ngh! I-Itachi, I'm gonna-"

A sharp scream pierced the walls as her orgasm rippled throughout Kirai's body. She was tipped in the pool of desire and lust, her body twitching from the sudden climax. The Kaguya fell on the bed, panting hard.

Itachi chuckled, licking the juices off his lips before he picked Kirai and placed her on her backside. "We're not done yet, my love. We've barely started," he growled in her ear, massaging her breasts, drawing out a small moan and whimper. "Beg for me, my love. I want to hear the need in your voice," he added, pinching one of the nipples.

The white haired woman gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and turned her face to the side. "N-No! N-N-Not so r-rough," she panted, arching her back off the bed.

Itachi cupped her chin and forced it back to where it was originally. "Don't shut your eyes. I want to see your face. Don't look away from me. I'm going to take great pleasure watching the pleasure wash over your face as I ravish your body," the Sharingan bearer groaned deeply, attacking her neck with kisses and small nips here and there.

The Kaguya could only moan and whimper. Words wouldn't form correctly every time she tried to speak. Tears dribbled down her face from the bliss and all she could do was nod her head when he asked if she was enjoying him pleasuring her body.

Uchiha Itachi stopped pinching her hardened nipples and kissed her milky skin, making her shudder with ecstasy. "Enough foreplay, don't you think?" Itachi asked with a toothy grin. Kirai nodded and a chuckle rippled from his throat.

Suddenly, her legs were parted once more after Itachi discarded his robe and yukata. Kirai eyed his body and blushed when she saw his long cock standing at attention. That couldn't possibly fit in her.

Right?

"Like what you see?" The ebony haired male purred, making Kirai forget what she was thinking about. She shyly nodded and parted her legs more. "Love, I'll be as gentle as I can be. "

He rubbed the head of his length on her slick folds before the head of him was pushed inside of her. Kirai helped as another inch was pushed into her. Soon, she could feel all of him in her. The pain was unbearable but it would be replaced by pleasure soon.

"I'm gonna move now," he warned, pulling out of her sex slightly only to thrust into her slowly. A sharp gasp left Kirai's throat before he did it again but harder.

Kirai wrapped her legs around his waist and panted. "I-I-Itachi! Pl-please go faster," she begged, blushing darkly from how weak she sounded. She panted and moaned loudly from feeling her lover deep inside of her.

Itachi took one of her muscular pale legs and placed it over his milky shoulder. "As you wish, my angel," the Uchiha groaned, snapping his hips back and forth at a fast yet hard rate. Yes, he loved the moans that came from his white angel beneath him. The sound of their skin slapping echoed in the room.

Faster and faster.

Harder and harder.

The two panted and locked lips, their tongue wrestling around in a heated and sensual kiss. The knots in their stomach were growing bigger and bigger.

"Oh I-I-I-Itachi! I'm coming!" Kirai cried out with pure bliss, her eyes fluttering as her orgasm rocked her body. Her mind was spiraling in the pool of satisfaction and love.

Itachi thrusts in her five more time before he poured his seed into her, groaning loudly. Slowly pulling out, the ill-famous Uchiha fell on the bed next to her, kissing Kirai's cheek sweetly.

"You know I love you right?" Itachi asked.

Kirai rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek back. "Yeah. Love you too Itachi-baka. "


End file.
